


Damn Termites

by CynicDreamer



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicDreamer/pseuds/CynicDreamer
Summary: “I’m so sorry!”Yuujirou is currently in a kowtow position in front of most of the members of team Fukuba in Niizuma’s house. Fukuba looks like he’s about to snap, Niizuma’s face looks neutral as usual but they could tell that he’s quite annoyed at the situation and both Takagi and Mashiro felt very sympathetic for Yuujirou but they and Fukuba’s assistants didn’t dare to voice out now.“You better fucking be!” Fukuba snaps as he grabs Yuujirou by the collar and starts shaking him, “I’ve spent three whole days on that colour spread!”“Bro don’t!” Yasuoka cried, “You’ll get arrested for domestically abusing your boyfriend!”“But Yuujirou san” Mashirou asked, “How on earth did termites managed to infest onto Eiji and Fukuba’s manuscripts?!”
Relationships: Fukuda Shinta/Hattori Yuujirou
Kudos: 3





	Damn Termites

“I’m so sorry!”

Yuujirou is currently in a kowtow position in front of most of the members of team Fukuba in Niizuma’s house. Fukuba looks like he’s about to snap, Niizuma’s face looks neutral as usual but they could tell that he’s quite annoyed at the situation and both Takagi and Mashiro felt very sympathetic for Yuujirou but they and Fukuba’s assistants didn’t dare to voice out now.

“You better fucking be!” Fukuba snaps as he grabs Yuujirou by the collar and starts shaking him, “I’ve spent three whole days on that colour spread!”

“Bro don’t!” Yasuoka cried, “You’ll get arrested for domestically abusing your boyfriend!”

“But Yuujirou san” Mashirou asked, “How on earth did termites managed to infest onto Eiji and Fukuba’s manuscripts?!”

“One. Of my. Neighbors. Is an. Insect. Biologist!” Yuujirou gripped onto Fukuba’s arms and he finally stops shaking him, “I think some of them must have followed him back and infested the whole flat.”

“And Yuujirou makes it a habit to retrieve our manuscripts at night so that he can give them straight to the editorial department the next day. So, when those damn termites destroyed some of the pages overnight and now, we have to do the whole damn thing again!”

“I’ve already said I’m sorry Shinta!”

“Well goes to show that no matter how much humans industrialize; mother nature always finds a way back.”

Takagi face lit up and turns towards Niizuma.

“You know Eiji, I think this incident gave me a great idea for your work.”

“What do you mean Takagi sensei?”

“I’ve read somewhere that maggots eat feed on the dead and help provide the soil with nutrients to grow plants. And since your protagonist is a zombie, maybe you could create a maggot-based villain to challenge him.”

“That’s-a-great idea Takagi sensei! I want to draw that on my storyboards right now!”

“But you’ve already had contents on the manuscripts you’ve submitted to me!”

“And now those manuscript are destroyed.” Yuujirou winced as Niizuma’s words cut him deeply, “But now all I could think of is redoing my storyboards with the cool idea Takagi sensei gave me!”

“Shuujin.” Mashiro looked at Takagi disapprovingly, “You’ve just gave our biggest rival an edge.”

“Don’t worry Saiko.” Takagi grinned confidently, “I’ll come up with an even greater idea for our next meeting.”

“Well I hope so.”

“While you guys are so happy.” Fukuba grumbled, “I’m going to have to redraw my pages and since I aren't a fast drawer like Master Niizuma which means I have no time to add anything new at all!”

“I know Shinta.” Yuujirou spoke, “And I’ve got a plan that can make it before the deadline.”

“How could do that?! We only have two days left and I have to redraw my pages!”

“No, you’ll only be doing the colour spread. Let us handle the pages that got damaged. Since most of it is still salvageable, we can trace the pages over to a new one with a lightbox. That way we could save time and keep the quality of the work.”

“Wait us?” Yasuoka questioned, “Yuujirou you don’t mean-”

“I’m going to help out as well Shinta! It’s my fault that you’re in this mess and I’m going to give my all to make things right.”

His eyes were this time full of confidence when he looked straight to Fukuba. For a moment, everything is going to be alright; until Niizuma barged in.

“I’m done Yuujirou san!”

“Oh, ok.” Yuujirou flipped through the manuscripts with each page listing his face brighter. “This is amazing Niizuma! You’ve really put in thought of Takagi san’s advice and I love the villain! Who would have thought that you’d make it a woman?”

“Yes! I thought if that when I made that mother nature comment-”

“Argh! Quit stealing my man!” Fukuba growled and swiped Yuujirou away from Niizuma, “I’ll waste more time if I stay here! I’m heading back to work right now!”

“Fukuba san, we can help out if you need-”

“Stay out of this Ashirogi! It’s disrespectful to ask you to take away your precious time on my problems! Come on guys, we’re leaving!”

While the Fukuba crew ushered themselves out, Yuujirou shouted, “Niizuma you can start on the manuscripts now!”

“Roger that! Bye Yuujirou san.”

* * *

Back at Fukuba’s studio, the boys were frantically trying to finish their work. Yuujirou doesn’t usually stay at the place longer than he should but he was determined to make things right with Fukuba again. While the plan he proposed was going smoothly, it was a harder to pull off than he thought. The imitation drawings don’t completely look the same compared to the original. It lacked the natural flare that Fukuba puts into them and they look like clumsy imitations. The survey ranking for this chapter would surely drop this week but at least they could get it done and the anime would do a much better job than them. Yuujirou needed some help on the drawing spot that the termites chewed on but for now he didn’t dare to ask as his boyfriend is still mad at him. The last thing he needed was to waste precious time from him.

But even so, it was getting late. The least he could do is buy dinner for everyone. The amount of instant ramen scattered on their desk is ridiculous.

“Hey Yasuoka, I’m going to get us some burgers, what burger would you and the guys like?”

“Oh, it’s ok Yuujirou san. We could just eat ramen again.”

“I know, but I’m sure you would like a change of diet for tonight. And besides, I’ve filled up all I could salvage from those pages, but I’m stuck on some of those finer details.”

“And you’re still worried that bro is still mad at you, so you don’t dare to ask?”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Yeah kinda.” Yuujirou flinched on how easily Yasuoka responded, “Don’t worry about it. He’ll ease up soon enough.”

“Well I hope so.” Yuujirou said as he headed towards the door.

“You could buy us some shrimp burger.” Yasuoka said, “Or something that doesn’t have too much sauce.”

Yuujirou nodded and shut the door.

Yuujirou soon returned with the burgers in tow. He passed each them their burgers but was hesitant when it came to Fukuba’s turn. As he tried to discretely place the burger on his desk, Fukuda’s head jolted upwards.

“Hey.”

Yuujirou yelped backwards but regained his composure later.

“I thought you were still mad at me.”

“Well at first yeah. But not anymore.”

Well that puts Yuujirou’s mind as ease. Yuujirou flipped his phone but paid no attention to his surroundings as there’s still something else bothering him.

“Sigh, I have to look for a place to stay over.”

He said as he dejectedly chewed his burger and scrolled through his phone. The sign of distress made Fukuba declare.

“No, you don’t.”

Yuujirou stares at him puzzled at first. Until the implication dawn on him.

“Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting? We’ve only been together for 6 months.”

“So? We’ve known each other for 13 years!”

“W-Well, I know that but, I don’t want to make you feel burden-“

“Finish that sentence and I will break up with you!”

“Eep!”

“Don’t be such a worry wart.” Fukuba poked Yuujirou’s chest aggressively, “You. can. sleep. at. my. place!”

Fukuba took a deep breath but the fury is still in his eyes.

“Look, I was mad at you. Still kinda am actually. But what happened was beyond your control and we had to suffer for it which was just pure bad luck. Plus, what kind of man would I be if I let my boyfriend out in the cold like? Come on!”

The tension of the mood eventually eased out, both Fukuda and Yuujirou are blushing very hard. Fortunately, Yasuoka broke the awkward silence.

“Cool speech bro.”

“Thanks man.”

Yuujirou knew that there’s no point arguing anymore. He still felt guilty, but it was late, and his boyfriend was already willing to bury the hatchet. He decided to let it go. Besides his apartment should be cleared in a week or so and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

“I’m done Shinta. You can use the bathroom now.”

Fukuda would usually be in his room asleep now, but he won’t live his work half finish while he still has energy. He and Yuujirou maybe dating, but they haven't taken their relationship to the next level yet. He told Yuujirou that he could have his futon for now and would even borrow his clothes. But what he didn’t expect was for him to be turned on by his boyfriend wearing his clothes. Absentmindedly, he snuck behind Yuujirou and placed his fingers under Yuujirou’s shirt and kissed on the crook of his neck.

“Shinta! W-What are you doing?”

“Damn it Yuji, you really don’t realize how much of a tease you are.”

Moans are falling from Yuujirou like the mangaka has never heard; and it was driving him up the wall. Yuujirou couldn’t believe the moans he was making, nor could he hold them back. Despite this, he didn’t stop Fukuda when he carried him to the bedroom.

The plan of taking things slow was thrown out of the window for tonight. Fukuda would admit that it felt good releasing himself inside Yuujirou. Although the nagging feeling of work kept calling him and it bothered him a little that he didn’t feel guilty about it. He watched Yuujirou soundly asleep on his futon with a peaceful look on his face and decided that Yuujirou would be alright with him finishing the manuscripts tonight; despite leaving him alone on his futon right after a great night of sex.

* * *

When Yuujirou woke up the next day, he noticed that the futon next to him was empty. He got up and saw Fukuda asleep on his desk with the completed redone manuscripts next to him. It was honestly like Fukuda to have manga on his mind even after trying to relax. He found it charming though as it reminded him on how much he loved Fukuda for his passion for manga. He placed a blanket on Fukuda, kissed him on the forehead and left the studio as soon as he took the manuscripts, and later returned during the afternoon.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back honey.” Fukuda teased.

“Please don’t make weird Shinta.”

“What? We’re practically living together for now. Might as well practice when we tie the knot.”

“Don’t be silly, we can’t get married. We’re not ready for that level of commitment yet. Plus, the law won’t allow it.”

“Well the law is stupid. And relax, I was just teasing ya.”

“I’m aware.” Yuujirou said then changed topic. “Anyway, have you eaten yet?”

“Was gonna get ramen since I’ve decided to make today my off day.”

“Really? Ramen again? Don’t you ever get sick of it?”

“Hey don’t diss ramen! It is the backbone of Japanese society! It’s thanks to ramen that Japan still lives today!”

“Well it’s still not good for you! You need more greens in your diet! Come on! I’m taking you to a salad bar for lunch!”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Come on Shinta! I’m already treating you to a free lunch! Don’t give me that look. I am only doing what’s best for you.”

“Yes mom.” Fukuda sneered.

* * *

Having Yuujirou staying over at his house is surprisingly very convenient. He’s right there when he needs revision and he help with cleaning the place when he’s too busy to do it himself. They would argue over meals as Fukuda tends to be on the frugal side when it comes to food. Though Yuujirou would argue that simple food does not equal to balanced diet. But the one thing that they both least expect is that they look forward to bedtimes the most as they use the serenity to simply chat about anything and everything which would bring them closer together.

“My apartment is going to be finished rebuilding soon. This will probably be the last night that I’ll be staying over.”

“Aww, I already gonna miss you and your constant momming.”

“I don’t mom you that much.” Yuujirou pouted.

“Yes, you do.” Fukuda snickered, “You worry too much about me and Niizuma’s tantrums and even scold us like we’re kids.”

“Well somebody has to rein you weirdos in.”

“Well I’m not the one who let termites ate my client’s manuscripts in a concrete jungle.”

“Are you still hung up about that?”

“Not anymore now that it brought us closer together. If this happened from my rookie days, I’d would request to change editors. Imagine telling my past self from ten years ago that I end up with you, he probably won’t believe me, because of how different you would be from my ideal partner.”

“I guess the same would be said with me, and even the editorial department disapproved when they found out about us. They feared that I might favor you and upset Niizuma.”

“And the look on their faces when they realize that Niizuma was the mastermind of us hooking up was priceless!”

“I honestly didn’t think that he’d be the type to play matchmaker. He’s usually not interested in anything that’s not related to manga. Plus, he’s very naive when it comes to romance.”

“Nah, he just knows you too much. Seriously, he always plays you at the palm of his hand. You’ve got to stop treating him like a psychic. Nakai even started begging him to hook him a girlfriend when he learned about his experimentation on us.”

“I’m starting to think that you don’t enjoy being in a relationship with me.”

“Didn’t think I would either. I always thought that I end up with some badass chick, and then boom! I realized one day that I’m bisexual. Which I somehow never knew before.”

“Disappointed?” Yuujirou questioned.

“Nah.” Fukuba repiled. “I really like what we have now.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Sharing the same futon but keeping a small distance between and facing towards the ceiling. This was the most at peace they both have been in a long time. Fukuba didn’t have to do any long all nighters on his manga and Yuujirou didn’t have to constantly worry about others around him just for tonight. If this is what Fukuba could look forward to his now, he won’t mind it.

In fact...

“Hey Yuujirou, move in with me.”

“Come on Shinta, quit joking.”

“I'm serious. Move in with me, forever.”

“Aren’t we moving a little too fast?”

“Dude. We’ve known each other for thirteen years.”

“But we were just clients then. It’s different now that we’re in a relationship.”

“I know.” Yuujirou’s face was doubtful, luckily Fukuba knew what to say next, “Oh, come on, I’ve given it thought. And after this week, I honestly don’t mind this being how I would spend the rest of my life. In fact, despite the adjustments I have to make with you around, I really like it when your around at my side longer than you need to be.”

Yuujirou tried to think of an answer, but Fukuba’s lips crashed into his before he could reply and shortly passed out afterwards.

* * *

Yuujirou woke up first the morning after. He was greeted with Fukuba’s peaceful sleeping face. It was then that he let Fukuba’s words sink. So shortly when Fukuba woke up, he told him.

“You’re right. I could get used to this every day.”

Yuujirou saw Fukuba’s face lifted. It was so adorable to see it that he gave Fukuba a peck on the lips and Fukuba embraced Yuujirou closer towards him. They stayed this way at the comfortable silence.

Their moment was broken by the sound of the doorbell. Yuujirou sighed and rose up.

“I better get that...”

“No...” Fukuba grabbed his arm while he’s still laying down. “Stay in bed.”

“Nope. Gotta be responsible for my new house. Better get used to it if we’re going to live together for good.”

Fukuba laughs, beautifully bright and clear. Yuujirou knew at that moment that he’ll enjoy it for the rest of his life.

“Heh. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
